Let the World Burn
by ladyknights104
Summary: The world is going to shit, as in more than usual. So the Reaper brothers, Kane and Undertaker, along with Kane's partner Daniel (a nature spirit) enlist a little, um, assistance from an ex-marine who was forced to have superhuman powers and an elf with a grudge against humans to prevent the end of the human world. Some shit is about to go down. Rated for later violence and gore.
1. Prologue

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! So this is something I thought up while I was at my mom's house listening to the game opening for BLACK ROCK SHOOTER (awesome rock song by the way). Basically I had a bunch of these loose plots floating around in my head with several crucial points and then in a sudden burst of inspiration I combined to create this little fic! Now we'll start out with the prologues then get on to the story. Enjoy!**

_Prologue 1: Sent from shadows_

The loud music of the club vibrated off the walls as the two figures made their way inside. Despite being a club in the Underworld it still had your typical flashy stuff that you'd see in a club from the human world, only slightly darker. How much darker? Instead of a bunch of mortal morons on ecstasy you had demons, angels, hell hounds (in their human forms, of course) and several other mythological creatures on white pixie dust. Now you may find it strange that angels and demons are in the same place without fighting, which is acceptable considering you are only a mere mortal. You see, these are not your typical angels and demons. Both groups are trained soldiers that carry out the orders of their 'bosses' as they like to call them. Demons work for Satan and angels work for God. The two figures that entered the club, however, were neither of these creatures. Also despite being together they were very different, one representing death and the other working for life. The taller one one was dressed in a long black leather coat that remained connected until about the waist line with no sleeves, showing off his pale muscular arms. His hood covered half of his face even though he was wearing a red mask that covered most of it in the first place. On his back a large black scythe was in it's strap, ready to be taken out at any moment. His large hands were covered by black gloves, which were currently balled in fists at his sides. His other companion was much shorter and much smaller than he was. The smaller man was also wearing a long coat in similar fashion to the larger man, except it was made of thick red cloth with white bands gong down the sides, also it actually had sleeves. He was wearing tight red pants that ended at the knees with red and white boots that looked similar to his coat. Half of his face was covered by his hood as well but out from underneath you could see a scraggly beard similar to one that you might see on a goat. The smaller man looked around the club, taking in this new and unfamiliar territory. The walls and floor shifted from a black to dark purple color, the floor lighting up with electronic squares flashing other dark colors that were quite fitting to the atmosphere. There was a giant DJ stand to the side near a long bar with several people sitting by and downing drinks. He almost chuckled at the DJ wearing the giant teddy-bear head with vampire fangs, but restrained himself as to oblige to his counterparts wishes. Normally he would do no such thing but he had never been in such a place like this and frankly it wasn't really his _style, _to put it simply. There were many people on the dance floor, the brightness of their outfits varying from black to shiny silver, depending on how close to the Underworld you were bound. The larger man scanned the people in the club until his eyes fell on a man sitting at a bar, uninterested in the action around him in favor of staring at his drink. This man was very similar to him, but his coat was more of a grey color as was his scythe. Also his arm was branded with tattoos and the gloves he wore cut off at the lower knuckles. The larger man sighed and nodded at his partner. The other man grumbled and leaned over to him.

"Do we _really _have to do it like that Kane? People might get the wrong idea!" He whispered as loud as he could so that the other man could hear him over the music.

The larger man, Kane, sighed again and looked down at his partner. "Look Daniel, you _reek _of Bambi and flowers! These demons will be on you faster than you can say 'oh shit' if they don't know for sure that you're my companion. And don't _even say _that they won't be intimidated by me, no creature in their right mind will mess with a divine being."

Daniel sighed and resisted the urge to smack his palm against his face. "Fine, but if your brother says anything I swear to Cybele I will set his shiny long hair on fire!" [1]

Daniel slowly reached over and wrapped his shorter arms around Kane's long forearm, much like an escort. Kane couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, sure you will. Now just...keep your head down."

Slowly, Kane and Daniel made their way over to the man at the bar. They tried their best to avoid other people and seeing how they could all sense who and what Kane was they all parted like the red sea. Daniel would occasionally glance up and see brightly dressed angels with white stained sniper rifles leaning over and whispering to darkly dressed demons polishing their throwing knives, one always gesturing in his direction. This was humiliating to Daniel, he was way too powerful to have to put up with this bullshit. Frankly if he wanted to he could just torch and freeze all these people with the snap of a finger, but Kane advised him not to so that he didn't have to deal with their bosses. Sometimes Daniel wondered if Kane had ever seen the face of God or the Devil. Despite their choice of clothing Kane and his brother didn't work for God nor Satan [2]. That was only one of the reasons why beings like them were feared by all, mortal beings and ones more mystical. Kane lead them over to the bar and took a seat next to his brother while Daniel remained standing, subconsciously clinging to his arm like it would save his life. Kane looked over to Daniel and gave him a look that might express confusion and annoyance. Daniel gulped a little and sat down in the stool next to Kane, finally letting go of his arm. The bar tender, a pale skinned hunting beast known as a vampire with short platinum hair covering his right eye, which Daniel assumed to be blood red like the left one, walked over to Kane while cleaning out a mug.

"What can I serve to you fine gentleman?"

Judging by his accent this vampire spent most of his time in Russia, probably near the more populated areas as it gave more opportunities to catch prey.

"I'll have a glass of whiskey, straight up. And my friend here..." He glanced at Daniel, smirking for a moment before looking back at the bar tender. "...he'll have a Grasshopper."

Kane's brother chuckled a little next to him as Daniel fumed, trying his best to shoot angry vibes at Kane who only smiled from amusement. The bartender, however, had apathy for it and went away to prepare the drinks. Kane's brother downed his drink of scotch before turning his gaze towards Kane, also looking behind him for a brief moment at Daniel.

"Well little brother..." He said, his voice deep in slight amusement. "...I never thought I would see the day where you, ahem, _teamed up _with a pixie dust spreading sprite."

Daniel growled at the word 'sprite' but Kane waved his hand at Daniel, silently telling him to shut up. "You know that's not why I'm here Undertaker. Besides it's not like we had much of a choice."

Undertaker snorted at his brother, his gaze returning to his glass as he began to swish the ice around. "I figured as much. You're gonna have to fill me in on you two seeing how you we haven't talked in, oh I don't know, 50 years?"

Kane sighed and nodded at the bartender as he placed their drinks down and quickly left. He picked up his glass and stared at the liquid before taking a swig at it, grunting at the way it burned his throat. This stuff was certainly made for creatures of this world.

"I've been busy lately, as you can see. But judging by those lines on your face you've been busy too, brother."

Undertaker sighed before letting out a chuckle. "Haven't we all been busy? Hell it seems like the farther in time we go the more the humans want to kill each other. And for what? Money, power, so called 'racial superiority/inferiority' as the kids put it? I sure as hell don't miss the days where we had to go out of our division just to collect the souls of the mass slaughtered. I'm sure you remember that ultimate payday?"[3]

Kane pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah...I was one of the reapers that was sent to _Polska _and _Rossiya _to track down the wandering souls. I didn't see you there...where were you deployed?"

Undertaker took in a deep breath and tilted his back, as if thinking. "Several places, _Deutschland, France, Italia,_ even _Zhōngguó_. But those were small jobs so I guess it wasn't as bad as trying to find the buggers." [4]

"I guess..." Kane glanced around the club, making sure that any strangers were a fair distance away before turning back to his brother and leaning over anyways. "I'm sure by now that you've heard about Mory by now."

Undertaker paused for a moment before picking up his glass, the object glowing for a moment before he crushed it with his hand, turning it into dust. Kane felt Daniel tense behind him, but ignored it as he was not surprised. Undertaker wiped the dust off of his hands and pulled out a gold coin from his pocket, tossing it at the rather annoyed bar tender.

"Who hasn't heard of the bastard? Rumor has it he's gotten some demons and angels on his side. Even God is pissed about it." Undertaker said with a dark tone.

Kane scoffed and turned back to his brother, mocking disbelief written all over his face. "Are you telling me that God is actually giving a shit about what goes down here?"

Undertaker snorted. "Yep, he's got some of his best angels investigating it. He's even sending messengers to try and convince some of his ex-employees to help out."

Kane felt a poke at his side, but ignored it in favor of talking to his brother. "I thought AAs [5] only worked for profit? Is he hiring them?"

Undertaker shrugged, Kane feeling another poke at his side but still continued to ignore it. "Who knows? He is _God _after all, no one knows what's going on in that head of his."

Kane felt another poke, now getting a little annoyed and shrugged it off. "Except maybe himself, but it's not like they'll..."

He noticed Undertaker looking behind him, slightly shocked and his hand going to the hilt of his scythe. Kane then heard a stifled yell from behind him that he recognized to be Daniel's. He shot up from his seat and turned, seeing a demon in the form of a male gang member in dark clothing with his arms restraining Daniel by wrapping them around his neck and waist. Daniel's hood was pulled back, his dark dirty-blonde hair getting mused by all his thrashing. Daniel had instinctively reached for the demons arm around his neck, as to prevent the demon from strangling him. Unlike Kane or any other creature in this club, a nature spirit couldn't go very long without air. Plus being this deep in the Underworld for him was suffocating enough as it is. Kane looked at Daniel almost as if asking why when the demon reached into Daniel's coat and took out what looked like an ordinary hand gun. It was then that Kane noticed that everybody else in the club had vacated the premises.

"Oh how nice of you to give your little sprite a Reaper Gun [6]!" The demon said with a voice filled with arrogance.

Daniel thrashed a little more at being called a sprite again, which would have been amusing if not for the circumstances. Kane reached for his scythe but the demon took a step back, tsking at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The demon said gesturing to his right.

Kane glanced over and saw an angel in female form crouched down behind a table with a sniper rifle aimed at the demon and Daniel. They knew that a mere bullet from an angel's rifle wouldn't effect a Grimm Reaper but a nature spirit...it would cause some damage. Kane cursed in his head, unsure of what to do. He locked eyes with Daniel, his blue-green eyes showing actual fear. It was then that Kane regretted bringing Daniel to the Underworld, he knew that he should have left Daniel in the human world! But of course Daniel pestered him about being able to handle himself and Kane _really_ didn'twant to put up with it. Seeing no other way out of this, Kane pushed back his hood revealing long black hair, a red mask, and mismatching eyes that could pierce a mortal soul.

"What do you want?" Kane asked in a stern voice.

Undertaker, understanding the circumstance, moved his hand away from from his scythe as to not set off the angel. The demon snorted, amused by Kane's question.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture! A mother fucking Grimm Reaper trying to negotiate with a demon! Besides I'm sure you know who sent me!"

"Mory..." Undertaker said quietly behind Kane.

Kane growled a little and resisted the urge to to punch this demon in the face. "Look...I thought Mory just wanted angels and demons, what would he want with a nature spirit?"

The demon snorted again, only making Kane even more pissed off. "How the fuck should I know? He just told me what to look for! My guess is he's trying to get at you bastards!"

Kane was about to say something else when suddenly there was a sharp sound followed by a stab. They all looked over to see that the angel had an arrow in her head, her clear blood spilling onto the floor. Before the demon could react Daniel kicked him in the nuts and broke out of the demon's grasp. Daniel grabbed the Reaper Gun and aimed it at the demon. He wasn't able to pull the trigger as Kane grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him back as an arrow went straight through the demon's head and right at Kane's chest, but he caught it mid-air. Black blood dripped from the tip of the arrow as he threw it to the side. He immediately turned to Daniel and crossed his arms at the man, giving him a stern look.

"I told you this would happen but _noooo! _You just _had _to prove another point to me that I already get!" Kane to said to him in a rather harsh tone.

Daniel would have retorted the comment if the archer that had shot the demon didn't yell at them from across the club. They looked over and saw a tall man clad in a green Elven combat tunic [7]. His hood was down revealing spiky red hair and an icy blue gaze. However aside from his hair what stood out the most were his pointy elf ears.

"Um...why the hell is an elf standing there?" Daniel asked, confused.

The elf glared at Daniel for a moment before walking over to the angel and pulling his arrow out of her head, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the blood off of the tip.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought a lot of people knew that there were still elves in Ireland! Looks like all that reassurance was just a bunch of rubbish, Taker." The elf said as he made his way back over to the demon.

Undertaker sighed and walked past his brother and Daniel, standing a little less than a feet away from the dead body of the demon. "It's not my fault that your kind hasn't really shown themselves to the mortal world in the past thousand years or so. Which frankly is ironic seeing how you live there, right Sheamus?"

The elf, Sheamus, let out a snort of derision before picking his arrow up from where Kane had thrown it next to the demon's head, cleaning it and putting it back in his quiver. "Can you really blame us Taker? After that mass elf-hunt back in the day my kind don't really trust humans that much anymore." Sheamus chuckled bitterly. "And to think they did it just for some old wrinkly guy sitting on a golden throne. I guess it's just lucky for us that king decided to not give a damn anymore."

Undertaker nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "Yep, another payday for us Reapers. But that's not why you're here."

Sheamus paused for a moment before nodding. "You probably sensed it by now too. There's a strange unrest in the mortal world, and not just from Mory."

Undertaker was about to nod when he paused and gazed at Sheamus with a questioning look. "You don't mean...?"

Sheamus nodded. "Yes, the humans have overstepped their boundaries."

* * *

_Prologue 2: Light the Fire in my Heart_

The cell was dark and damp, giving it an eerie atmosphere. Sitting in the corner was a man in the classic prisoner's uniform, only his cuffs were thicker and more advanced. He constantly wondered what he did to deserve this crap. He had served his country and had never committed a crime, so why did they do this to him? The door to his cell opened letting in a little light. The light reflected off of his tan skin, despite having been locked down there for little over a year. He looked up, flinching a little from the brightness before his soft blue eyes adjusted to the light. Standing in the doorway was a man in a military-issue security uniform.

"Come on John, it's time." The guard said.

John sighed and pushed himself off of the ground, stretching his legs a bit before walking out of the cell with the guard. In the hallway there were about 5 other guards, all armed, waiting for them. John chuckled at them.

"Are you all my welcoming comity?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

None of the guards said anything, which John found to be quite typical. They all formed a barrier around John, a lot like a wall, and one of the guards pushed John forward. They made their way down the hall towards the elevator, two guards getting in first before the rest of them entered. One of the guards put in a code and pressed a red button before the elevator doors closed and they began to ascend. In case you're wondering, they were quite a few floors underground (about 10) and making their way back up to where the sun shined, as John would put it. After a few minutes the elevator doors opened giving the view of the inside of a normal prison, but all the cells were empty. They all walked out of the elevator, but John tripped. One of the guards tried to roughly pull him up, which is exactly what John was counting on. He swung around and hit the guard in the head with his cuffs before grabbing him and pushing his bound wrists against the guy's throat from behind. The other guards attempted to come at him, but he threatened to break the guy's neck if they didn't comply to his wishes. They all knew what he wanted and the guard with the keys unlocked his cuffs and they fell to the ground with a rather loud bang. For a moment John wondered how stupid these guys were before his eyes changed to an electric blue color, his left eye emitting a bright blue flame. At seeing the blue flame the guards tried to run but John threw the guard he had been holding at them and surrounded himself with blue fire. He then jumped over the railing and landed on his feet with a thud, the fire dispersing among the room. He then ran over to the wall and blasted a hole in it, not bothering to stop his running. The sirens wailed from the building as he ran through the desert, typical. He could run a hell of a lot faster than a normal human so getting away was generally easy despite having to dodge the ammunition of several helicopters, but he didn't stop running until the sun began to set. When he stopped he was at the edge of a cliff looking over a bright city that he knew as Las Vegas. He was panting from the run, suddenly feeling exhausted as he sat down. He should probably get out of the open, but right now he just wanted a few minutes of rest. The fire in his eye had died down and his eyes had returned to their natural color. They always lit up like that when he activated his powers. He wasn't born with them, no, they were forced upon him by his nation's military scientists. John had been serving as a Marine when he was notified that he had been selected for a special program. Of course he cooperated, but he regretted his choice to this day. They sent him to some facility and conducted experiments on him, using some 'dark force' as they called it. He had tried to escape once before, which is when his powers activated for the first time. From what he knows he can produce blue fire, run fast, and jump great lengths. It reminded him a lot like Superman and Captain America, is a sense. John heard footsteps behind him and he turned around sharply, shocked by what he saw. Standing behind him was was a man probably around his height in an outfit that looked like it was from Orlando Bloom's wardrobe during Lord of the Rings, bow and all. He couldn't really see the man's face because his hood was up, but he saw pale skin and bright red hair. John jumped up from his spot on the ground but the man waved his hand at him.

"I'm not here to hurt you, _human._" This man sounded like he was Ireland or something.

John noticed the way this man said the word 'human', it was bitter...like he wanted to kill him but something was stopping him. But despite that John couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know, I wish I could still call myself that." John paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled as well before turning away from John. "You will find out soon enough, but right now I have finish what that damn Reaper told me to do. Frankly I don't see why he just didn't do this himself. Follow me."

**Yep, I'm ending it there. So...what do you think? Frankly I think if you put these guys in a team they would unstoppable in ANY match! Well, I guess I have some explaining to do.**

**[1] Cybele is a goddess of the fertile earth, nature, and wild animals (Wikipedia). I figured that seeing how Daniel is a spirit of nature and the whole logic of this story he wouldn't say "I swear to God", so I looked up some gods of nature as a quirk.**

**[2] Seeing how Grimm Reapers mainly collect souls I figured that they wouldn't be on anyone's side in particular when it comes to God and Satan. If you think about it people go to heaven or hell, so Reapers have to bring the souls to both places. Ergo, they just do their job without getting orders fro anyone except maybe higher Grimm Reapers. Also Grimm Reapers tend to live pretty lonely lives if they don't have siblings, so it's weird that Kane has the company of Daniel (a nature spirit).**

**[3] Grimm Reapers refer to events of genocide as 'paydays' because they get worked to the bone at those times, in a manner of speaking. When they say the 'ultimate payday' they're referring to the Holocaust of WWII. A lot of people were killed before their intended time so there wasn't a reaper to collect them, making them wander around the human world which is where ghosts come from. You might be wondering if Grimm Reapers care about genocide and the answer is yes, they do. Not only does it create more work for them but it's also a reminder that humanity is going to shit which is sad in its own way.**

**[4] Grimm Reapers probably don't speak any definite language so they refer to countries as the people of that land call it, addressing it as it's real name. The countries they mentioned were Poland, Russia, Germany, France, Italy, and China.**

**[5] AA in this case stands for Arch-Angels. Sometimes demons and angels will want to go off on their own and throw away their place in heaven/hell to do so. They basically work as mercenaries for anyone who will pay, including humans.**

**[6] Reaper Guns, or RGs, are guns made by Reapers that can be used by anyone. Instead of firing bullets it fires dark energy and as long as it makes contact with it's target that person's soul will be ripped out of their body, basically killing them.**

**[7] Just imagine him in what Legolas wears for most of the LOTR movies.**

**So yeah...that's basically it. More will be explained later on so...yeah. Well I hoped you enjoyed this! Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	2. Brewing up a Storm

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! I figured that you might be a little curious about how and why Kane and Daniel are partners, and it get's explain in this chapter briefly. I'm thinking of doing a chapter that relays how Kane and Daniel met seeing how it's pretty complex, but I'll think about it. I'm unsure as to when I'll publish this because I plan on working on Shinderella later tonight and I go back to my mum's house tomorrow. I guess we'll just see where this road takes us. Enjoy!**

_Brewing up a Storm_

Daniel walked slowly to the edge of the grassy cliff looking over the ocean, the wind whipping his hair and long red coat gracefully around him. The sea was calm today, but that would have to change. Daniel sighed and looked over to the dark grey clouds circling in the distance over the ocean, sticking out in the blue sky. He looked back into the woods behind him momentarily before facing the ocean again and reaching his hand out, as if to grab the clouds. He used his energy to pull the clouds over so that they were above the forest, the air around him darkening and lowering in temperature quickly. The wind blew harder as he raised his hands, the ocean following the motion. He held the water up for a few moments before forcing it down, creating harsh waves. He then continued to manipulate the water, throwing various areas of it in several directions to stir it up. Soon enough the ocean was no longer calm, but raging. Thunder began to roll in the distance, signalling that the storm was complete. Despite creating this storm, Daniel still didn't feel quite at peace yet. He turned to walk away, but paused for a moment. He took a few more steps forward before turning around and running, jumping off of the cliff. He enjoyed the feeling of falling for a few moments before he braced himself, landing on the water. Only he didn't go underwater, he _stood _on top of the water. He was bending the water underneath him so that it would support his weight, a small whirlpool forming around him but not a major one. He bent the water so that it pushed him forward, bringing him farther out to sea. By now the rain had begun to fall and along with the sea water began soaking him. He stopped at a random spot, the land he had come from only looking like a small strip from where he was. He just stood there for a few minutes, letting the rain soak him as a lullaby to his thoughts before he felt a disturbance in the water. He looked over and saw a boat not too far away from him. Before the sailors had a chance of seeing him Daniel took in a gulp of breath and submerged himself, remaining just below the surface. He then figured that he should probably get back to the others before it got to the point where Kane would pester him saying things like 'Oh it took you this long to make a storm? I can process 100 souls faster than that!' and shit like that he always pulls out of his ass. So Daniel bent the water around him and shot himself in the direction of the land.

When he couldn't hold his breath for much longer he slowed down and stuck his head above the water, taking in a breath of air. Luckily for him he had conveniently resurfaced right near the cliff, so all he had to do was stand on a column of water and jump onto the soft grass. He tripped a little when jumping and landed on his face, but nobody saw it so it totally didn't count. He pushed himself off of the ground and brushed dirt and grass off of his clothes. He then proceeded to walk straight into the woods whilst he came from. In all honesty he was glad that they moved from the desert to the coast, he felt a lot better when surrounded by lush green plants. After a few minutes of walking and jumping over tree roots he came across an old stone building that was quite run down. It used to be an old lumber-processing factory or whatever before it was forced to shut down in the 30's [1] and was left here in the middle of no where. It was old, but it still had a roof which was good enough for him. He sighed before walking over to a hole that looked very similar to a crack in the wall and sliding himself through it. Once he had fully pushed himself through the crack he turned and observed his surroundings once again. After Sheamus and Undertaker had a long serious conversation about some human and that stuff Kane and Daniel left the Underworld (much to Daniel's pleasure) and came here to meet Undertaker and Sheamus later. Daniel was a little curious about what was going on but that turned to confusion when they had showed up with some tall, tan, muscular human man. The guy's name was John Cena and he was still in that ugly orange outfit that humans made their prisoners wear. He had turned to Kane expecting him to be as equally confused, but as it turns out Kane knew _exactly _what had been going on. This lead to them having another one of their little 'domestics' as one might call it while the human and Sheamus watched on awkwardly. Undertaker didn't seem that surprised by their actions towards each other and took the opportunity to walk around the room collecting old wood for a fire. Daniel had then stormed out to...well, create a storm to calm his nerves.

The room they were staying in was one of the larger ones, but had been cleared out a long time ago. The only light in the room was the fire that Undertaker made in the middle of the floor and the broken windows which were now occasionally letting in some drops of rain. The human John and Undertaker were sitting near the fire, talking in hushed tones but really Daniel couldn't care less. Sheamus, however, was sitting in the corner in the dark with his hood still up, glaring at the human John. Daniel half knew what that was about. During the Dark Ages the Roman Catholic Church had set out an expedition to kill all the elves seeing how they were seen as 'devils' fore their beauty, skill, and immortality. By immortality we mean that they stop aging at a certain point and can't die from natural causes. But that doesn't mean that they can't be murdered by a sword or, in modern times, a gun. A good portion of the elves had been able to escape the genocide, but most were killed. Daniel doesn't know how long Sheamus has been around, but he knew that he hated the humans for what they did. And that, children, is why you don't see many elves wandering around anymore. Daniel felt a large hand place itself on his shoulder, making him jump out of skin skin and let out a shriek that could challenge a girl's. Everyone's attention was then directed at him, making him blush from embarrassment. He turned to his right and saw that Kane had put his hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a steadfast expression.

"Do you feel any better?" Kane asked, just as monotone as his expression.

Daniel sneered at Kane and pushed his large hand off of his shoulder. "Why the fuck do you care? If you _cared _you would have told me about your brother bringing that human over there!"

Daniel jabbed his thumb at John, which seemed to make the human feel a little taken aback. Kane, however, groaned and balled his hands into fists...again.

"For the love of- I thought it wouldn't matter that much!" Kane then pointed a finger at Daniel, poking his chest. "You nature spirits live in the human world a hell of a lot more than me and my brother do so I _assumed _that you could handle it! Oh yeah, isn't that what you told me to do in the first place!?"

Sheamus stood up from his spot in the corner as Kane and Daniel continued to bicker. He walked over to Undertaker, not even bothering to acknowledge the human, and leaned over to whisper into Undertaker's ear.

"Do they always fight like this?" Sheamus asked, a little annoyed by their yelling.

Undertaker observed his brother fight with the nature spirit for a little while more, as if thinking about it, before shrugging. "From the looks of it, they probably do. The first time I met Daniel was at that club in the Underworld."

Sheamus nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about but John shot up from his seat.

"OK what the _hell _is going on?" He then pointed at Undertaker. "I know this guys has been explaining some things to me but this is all just...really complex!"

He heard a scoff from his side, and saw that the Irishman Sheamus was the one that emitted it.

"Hey, St. Patrick, is something funny?" John asked, his voice laced with anger.

Sheamus glared at John when he was addressed as 'St. Patrick' which was obviously mocking his homeland before he grabbed John's finger, his grip on it hard as he began to bend it backwards. John tried his best not to cringe from the pain, but ultimately failed.

"What did you call me, _fella?_" Sheamus said, his tone dark and dangerous.

John glared back at Sheamus and pushed his shoulder back with his free hand, making Sheamus give up the death grip on his finger. His strength had increased a considerable amount so he was actually able to make the elf loose his balance. Sheamus had stumbled backwards, causing his hood to fall back. When Sheamus looked back up at the human he expected a blow to the face, but was greeted with something else. John was frozen, as if in shock, and looking at him with wide eyes. John opened his mouth and attempted to say something, but only stutters came out. Sheamus was only half surprised by this, it's how most humans react to seeing an elf. They would always be captivated by their image that it would leave them dumbfounded. Elves were considered a fair race and humans were obsessed with achieving perfect beauty. Sheamus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to look at John anymore even as he addressed him.

"Those movies you call 'Lord of the Rings'? Yeah, they're only accurate to a certain point in your history. I'm sure Undertaker will tell you about it so just...don't talk to me unless its absolutely necessary, _human._"

Sheamus looked over to see that Kane and Daniel were still bickering, so he walked over to the other side of the room and jumped up to one of the broken windows.

"I'll...be back in a little while, I need to get me some fresh air." Sheamus said before jumping down from the window to the outside world, disappearing from their vision.

John took a step forward, as if to follow Sheamus but was stopped by Undertaker.

"Let him go..." Undertaker said calmly. "...he doesn't really work well around your race. But in all honesty I do not blame him one bit for it."

John pursed his lips, looking at the window for a little while longer before sitting back down next to Undertaker.

"He doesn't really seem to like me that much, in fact it seems like he resents me. Why...is that? Did I do something wrong? I mean he seemed insulted by my presence even before I insulted him!"

Undertaker sighed and looked down at the fire. "A long time ago, in what your race would call the Middle Ages, humans and elves were divided because of the Roman Catholic Church. The Pope, in secret, ordered the christian knights to hunt down all elves and kill them. He saw the elves as monsters for their immortality and 'bewitching' beauty. Some elves chose to flee to Asia, where the Catholic Church was non-existent, but most chose to defend their homes. It was a thing with pride an honor that I don't really get. Then again Grimm Reapers don't really have a place to call home." He paused for a moment. "Most that chose to stay were slaughtered. Sheamus was only a child when it happened and he had to watch his family being murdered while he managed to escape. The hunts in England and Ireland stopped when one of the kings in England decided to create his own church so that he could get a new wife. There are very few elves left in Europe and most of them are still in hiding. So it's nothing against you, John, it's just what you are that bothers him."

John nodded slowly, a little shocked by all that information. He actually felt a little bad for the elf and didn't blame him for his discomfort towards John. Frankly if John had been in Sheamus' place he didn't know if he could handle it as well. His family was still alive, even thought he was positive that he would never be able to see them again because of what had happened to him. Hell by now he was probably on the FBI's top 10 most wanted list! But at least he knew his family was alive, Sheamus didn't have that kind of luxury. He felt Undertaker punch his arm as lightly as he possibly could, which still hurt a little. Undertaker wasn't really good at comforting people, but he decided that his best try would have to suffice.

"Don't worry about it, he'll eventually warm up to you. It may take a while but you got your whole lifetime ahead of you. Well, if the experiments didn't somehow make you immortal or increase your lifespan."

It was then that silence overtook the room as Kane and Daniel stopped arguing. It was quiet for a moment before Daniel pipped up, his head shooting around looking for someone.

"Hey...where'd that elf guy, um, Sheamus go?"

Undertaker pointed behind him at the window, indicating that Sheamus had left for a little while. Daniel nodded slowly in understanding before the air around him and his partner became a little awkward, as it always did after their fights. He knew that neither of them would be able to leave so he just scooted away from Kane and sat against the wall, curling his knees up so that they were up against his chest and not looking at his partner. Kane, however, sighed and walked over to Daniel, sitting next to him. He tried to think of something to say, but decided to let silence, for once, do the talking.

* * *

Sheamus jumped down from the window and landed on the ground with a rather loud squish. The rain was coming down hard so it didn't take long for Sheamus to get drenched. He didn't bother to put his hood back up as he didn't really see it as a necessity at the moment. He looked up towards the sky and closed his eyes, letting the rain mat his hair down so that it stuck to his forehead before opening his eyes again and looking forward. He began walking away from the building, casually walking around the trees. Daniel was able to have 15 minutes to himself, so 5 minutes probably should be just fine for him to take a walk. He didn't go far though, he stopped by a tree about 20 feet away from the building and sat against a large tree, taking some time to think. That's the closest he's ever been to a human being since his family was murdered by them. He knew his disliking of John was simply because the man was a human, causing him to be biased against John. As an elf he knew he should be thinking like that, but he couldn't help it! What that man's race did to his people was unforgivable!

_But he himself did not commit the crime. _

Sheamus sighed at that nagging voice in the back of his mind. It was true, the tragedy had happened long before John had been born so he was powerless to do anything about it. A part of Sheamus wanted to try and actually be a little nice to John, but the other part told him not to trust the savage humans. Really it's bad enough that the human world was going to shit now they would have to deal with some dark lord Mory trying to do...well, he wasn't sure. He had only heard rumors about Mory, rumors like how he vowed to engulf the human world in darkness killing everything in it. That just didn't mean the humans, it also meant destruction for what was left of the elves, nature spirits, and other mystical creatures residing in the human world. That and Grimm Reapers would have nothing to do, which would be bad for everyone who managed to make it back into the Underworld. When he thought about it, he was probably going to be with these people for a long time so he might as well consider them family, or at least friends. He was brought out of his thoughts by a roll of thunder. He smirked a little, Daniel had certainly done an excellent job with this storm. He pushed himself off of the tree and began heading back to the building, he was starting to get a little cold anyways.

**So yeah, second chapter! We got a little more into Sheamus' past and next chapter I will shed some light on the Mory guy. Fun fact I wanted to name the dark lord Moriarty but figured that would be too obvious and shortened it. I love Moriarty, he's like the best villain EVER! ** **EXPLAINING TIME!**

**[1] Just a reference to the Great Depression in America, nothing special.**

**I guess that's it. Well, I have to leave soon for my counseling appointment then I'll be gone for several weeks because I'll be going up to visit sister and her husband in Utica. We're (me, my mom, and my younger sister) are taking the train, _fun. _I like trains :) but unfortunately they never come when I say so. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	3. Calling Old Favors

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! I'm at my grandparent's house right now but who knows if I'll be able to finish this so once again I have no idea when I'll be able to publish this. In this chapter I'll be adding an OC and I hope you like her. Enjoy!**

_Calling Old Favors_

After Sheamus had returned from his 'walk' Undertaker and Kane decided that it would be best if they moved on. Seeing how Sheamus had taken out two of Mory's men they suspected that he might be trying to find them. They didn't know for sure but it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, as it turns out Kane and Daniel knew someone in a near by city who would be willing to help them.

"And who exactly is this person?" John asked Undertaker as they walked through the woods.

Daniel had pushed the rain away from where they were so the sky was just dark, but all around them was still soaked from the storm. Undertaker and John were walking in the front of the group, Kane and Daniel in the middle, and Sheamus in the far back. John was unsure as to why Sheamus chose that place, but understood it at the same time. He figured that Sheamus wanted little to nothing to do with him so of course he would avoid contact with him as much as possible. Undertaker looked down at John, his face still expressionless like before.

"I don't know her personally but Kane said that she owed him and Daniel a few favors. Speaking of which..." Undertaker looked back at his brother, who was walking right beside Daniel. "...what the hell does she owe you for?"

Kane and Daniel froze in their tracks, causing the others to stop as well. Kane stood there, not moving a muscle trying to keep his expression steadfast while Daniel on the other-hand pulled his hood up to cover at least half of his face which, by the way, was beat red. If you listened hard enough you could hear Daniel saying

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it..." As if he was pleading with someone.

You didn't have to know these guys for a couple thousand years to know that _something _was going on. Hell even _Sheamus _was looking on with interest! Kane gulped, doing his best to even out his breathing as he cleared his throat, a small blush appearing on his face.

"Well...she...Daniel and I were...and she wanted...none of your business?" Kane said, sounding as if he was desperately trying to cover something up.

Undertaker raised an eyebrow as he looked from his brother to Daniel a few times before walking up to Kane. Undertaker sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, as if getting ready to lecture a child.

"Kane..." Undertaker began, his tone low. "...are you and Daniel, ahem, _bonded?_" [1]

Kane, again, gulped, which was enough of an answer for Undertaker. For a moment Undertaker was silent, but then he did something that shocked them all. He smacked Kane upside the head [2]. Kane let out a small grunt and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his brother.

"What the hell was that for?" Kane yelled.

Undertaker stared at Kane for a few more seconds before turning around and walking forward again. "For being an idiot."

Kane pointed at Undertaker and opened his mouth as if to say something, but the words died in his throat (no pun intended). Suddenly laughter erupted from behind them and Kane and Daniel both turned around to see Sheamus with his head thrown back, laughing his arse off.

"What are you laughing at?" Daniel yelled at Sheamus as if trying to scare him into stopping.

Sheamus, however, wasn't intimidated at all. He merely mock-wiped his eye as his laughter turned into a low chuckle.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all fella...except the fact that you two take nature to a _whole _new level."

Daniel looked as if he was going to explode as Sheamus walked casually past him, completely ignoring John, and walking behind Undertaker. While it seemed like everyone understood what was going on, John was completely lost.

"Um..." John began, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "...I just wanted to know where we're going."

Kane sighed and nodded toward the direction Sheamus and his brother were walking, pulling Daniel along by his wrist as they headed off with John following close behind.

"A famous witch lives in a city you call LA named...well, her full name is _Shiro to Kuro_."

"_Shiro to_-what?"

"_Shiro to Kuro_, it means 'black and white'. But that's her _full_ name. By day her name is Shiro, or 'white', and in the nighttime her name is Kuro, or 'black'. And you sure as hell better pronounce those correctly or she'll be on your ass about it for months! She owns a bar that serves both humans and much darker creatures so it's a pretty popular hot-spot. She makes most of her money when ComiCon is in town because then all creatures can go out in public without needing a disguise."

"Why?"

Kane looked at John like he was an idiot before John realized the _why. _John groaned and face-palmed, waving his hand as if signaling Kane to continue.

"She's famous because of her power...or curse. By day she seems like a normal witch with a rather 'light' appearance, but by night she becomes..._dark._"

"How so?"

Kane stopped walking, if only for a brief moment, before _shuddering__._ "She's learned to control it but...when the sun sets her appearance becomes darker and she gains the abilities of a dragon, to say the least. In order to completely understand it you'd have to see it for yourself. But all you need to understand that her dark form can even scare the likes of _me, _and that's saying shit."

John nodded, gulping a little. It kind of seemed Kane actually feared this woman for reasons really unknown to him. Even if this girl, it's daytime so he might as well call her Shiro, wielded awesome power it should be nothing to a Reaper! Then again when Undertaker asked what she owed them he seemed pretty embarrassed so maybe she has a dirty little secret on them? Well, he would find out soon enough now wouldn't he?

* * *

They made it to LA around noon, and ComiCon was indeed in town so they didn't have to sneak around or come up with ridiculous cover stories. This bar that the witch owned was called 'Yin Yang' (which for some reason John found ironic) and was packed with people in all kinds of crazy costumes. It wasn't huge but it was big enough to hold maybe a hundred people. For the most part it looked like a normal bar, until someone showed up/appeared out of nowhere...

"Well if it isn't the pizza man!"

Someone yelled as they slapped Kane's back. Needless to say said Grimm Reaper nearly pissed his pants and jumped out of his skin. They all quickly turned around and saw a young vibrant woman who looked to be no older than 16. She had long light blonde hair tied back in a braid, tan skin, and amazingly bright silver eyes. They were so, well, _silver _that John could have sworn that they were contacts! Her clothes were a crisp white color which consisted of tight pants, high boots with thick heels (she _was_ on the shorter side), skin tight white gloves, and a long coat that almost looked like a cloak. The coat was lined with fur and feathers up until the waist line, which is where it split and the sleeves were rather baggy towards the end. In contrast to her clothes was a chain necklace with some sort of charm on it, half of it black and half of it white. At seeing her both Kane and Daniel groaned.

"First off, I didn't learn that from the pizza man and second off, stop doing that!" Kane said as if he was a child protesting their bedtime.

In turn, the girl stuck her tongue out at Kane. "You're no fun! But I know someone who is..."

At her slightly sadistic tone Daniel scooted behind Kane, as if using him as a shield. But alas this girl sadly didn't fall for it, instead she did something that blew John's mind. With a flick of her hand she sort of pulled up a chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Well fine if you want to be like _that _I guess we'll just have to cut to the chase." She nodded her towards the bar. "Follow me."

Then her chair moved over to behind the bar on it's own accord. Everyone except John didn't seem fazed by this. Well...Sheamus looked_ interested_ but not fazed. The chair stopped when it was behind the bar, in front of _a lot of people_. Why wasn't anyone freaking out? Was this actually...normal? They all made their way over and seeing how Kane and Daniel would have to request the favor they sat down, leaving the rest to stand. The girl stood up and the chair vanished into thin air. She then leaned forward onto the counter, resting her elbows on the counter and her chin on her intertwined hands.

"So boys..." She began, still that slight tone of mischievousness on her tongue. "...I _highly _doubt you're here to get a drink or help me broaden my collection." She smirked when Kane and Daniel shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Tell me, what have you come here for?"

Kane sighed as the girl began drumming her fingers on the counter, waiting for an answer. "Look Shiro we're...in need of your assistance."

The girl, Shiro, raised an eyebrow at Kane. She then looked behind him at his company and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can see that."

So this girl was Shiro! This was the witch that Kane had told John about! She didn't really look like a witch...then again Kane and Undertaker didn't look like the common Gods of Death.

"Let me guess..." Shiro said, pushing herself upright. "...there's some shit going down that you have to fix to avoid another payday and you need my power to do shit."

Both Kane and Daniel stared at her for a few moments, slightly shocked but then understanding. She is a witch after all, she knows _things. _

"Well...yeah, I guess." Daniel said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

Shiro sighed and, as if reading their minds, snapped her fingers and pointed at John. "You!" She then pointed to a door that was behind her. "Follow me, you need to get out of that garb. It's not like you can say your from Prison Break with that getup!"

John, a little surprised, nodded slowly and followed Shiro into the back. Behind the door was what looked like a large warehouse of sorts, with racks full of boxes. Though it looked a little bigger than what the building looked like from the out side...right, witches equals magic equals no laws of physics. There was some noise coming from the back but Shiro didn't seem to be alarmed by it so John felt that he shouldn't be either. They walked all the way to the back and John saw someone sitting at a counter, almost like a work bench or something, facing away from them. From behind John saw black hair and tan skin. They were wearing a white dress shirt (which John found odd) and black pants that also looked pretty nice. Shiro stopped about 5 feet away from the guy at the counter before whistling.

"Yo Berty, I got something for ya!"

The guy spun the chair around at her call and he looked rather annoyed. Now that John was able to get a better look at him this guy was clearly Mexican. Just like John had guessed, his clothes looked rather expensive (which John found odd for a second before mentally slapping himself) but this man's right arm was in a sling. For a moment John wondered why that was before the Mexican man spoke.

"I told you not to call me that!"

This man had a Mexican accent, not very surprising. Was he an illegal immigrant? Not that John had anything against them, frankly he didn't blame them for sneaking across the borders. With the poverty level in Mexico most of them probably can't even afford a green card. Shiro, in turn, stuck her tongue out at the man.

"I can call you whatever I want, after all you are freeloading in _my _house!" She said with a little sass to her tone.

"Freeloading? You shot me in the arm!" The man said, his voice gradually getting louder.

Ah, so that's why his arm was in the sling. Shiro was silent for a little while after his comment with this look on her face that made it look like she was just remembering something.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that." It was then that Shiro remembered that John was in the room and sighed. She turned to face John and gestured towards the Mexican man. "John, this is Alberto. Alberto, this is John. Alberto has been staying with me for a few weeks because I accidentally shot him in the arm when he was walking around the back. Oh that and he's half werewolf, that's probably important to know. I've been allowing him to stay with me until his arm heals so that he's not utterly defenseless against any challengers that happen to be wandering around." She paused for a moment, reading John's mind. "There are Mexican werewolves, dumb-dumb."

She then turned back to Alberto. "Johnny-boy here needs new clothes. He'll be traveling a lot so give him something durable but also cool looking."

Alberto face-palmed with his good hand before looking back up at Shiro. "Can't you do that yourself? I only have one good arm."

Shiro rolled her eyes before sighing again. "Fine, I'll go get the box. You just need to watch him and make sure he doesn't touch anything."

And with that Shiro jumped up to some of the higher racks and began looking through the boxes. An almost awkward silence fell over John and Alberto, as they didn't have much to talk about. However John couldn't but stare at Alberto's sling, which said Mexican noticed. Alberto sighed, knowing that not saying anything wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I was trying to escape from a horde of vampires. On a full moon I can run pretty fast so I didn't even know that I had crossed the border. After a while I noticed that the blood-suckers had stopped following me and realized that I was pretty far from home. I wandered into a back alley in order to avoid the local policía when Shiro there was taking out the trash. She saw me and without thinking she took out a gun and shot me in the arm. Her reasons behind it is that she thought I was an intruder, when really I don't see why a witch like her needs to worry about such things."

"No shit." John said, amazed.

Alberto nodded grimly, looking up to where Shiro was. "No shit. She's basically apologizing by letting me stay here until my wound is healed up." Alberto thought of something, then chuckled.

This caused John to raise an eyebrow at Alberto, which the other man caught before sighing.

"I was just thinking about how lucky she is to be _linda_, and a _linda chica_ for that matter. If it weren't for those factors I probably would have attacked her when she shot me."

"Awww, it's great to know that you care~!"

John and Alberto's gazes shot up to Shiro, who was now slowly descending with a box tucked under her arm. Her comment made Alberto blush a little.

"I wasn't saying that! Besides _linda chica_ is a relative term!" Alberto said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Shiro landed on the floor about a foot away from Alberto, her hand on her hip and a devious look in her eyes. "Is that so? Well tell me _señor, _how exactly am I a _cute girl?_"

Alberto stuttered as his blush became darker. "Well...you've got those big eyes and the...the small nose and...why do you always do this to me?!"

Shiro giggled a little, obviously enjoying Alberto's discomfort. "Because you make it too easy! And don't worry Berty, I think you're just the most adorable puppy I've ever seen!"

Alberto was about to say "Puppy?" when Shiro reached up and pinched his cheek and started making baby noises at him. However, he didn't fight back against it. He knew that even if he tried to resist, Shiro would win. How does he know? The woman always wins, _especially _if they're a witch. John just watched this happen for a few minutes before it became a little awkward for him. They _did _remember that he was here, right? So John cleared his throat, loudly. At this Shiro stopped coddling Alberto and let go of his cheek, Alberto's good hand flying up to cradle it. Shiro seemed like she was in a daze for a moment before blinking and shaking her head, taking a step towards John.

"There are some clothes in here that'll fit you. It's cosplay but with the company you're keeping it'll probably look pretty normal." Shiro said, handing John the box.

John took the box and opened it, peering inside. From what he could see the clothes were black along with the boots the rested on top of them. John was about to thank her when suddenly screaming erupted from the front of the bar. It made John jump out of his skin but Shiro just sighed, an annoyed look coming over her face.

"Alberto, make sure the human doesn't do anything stupid."

Alberto merely nodded as he watched Shiro walk away, a new and dangerous power hanging in the air around her. Alberto also sighed and shook his hand in disappointment.

"I feel bad for the sorry _cabrón_ that decided to create a disturbance in her building."

John looked at Alberto, only slightly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Alberto was silent for a few second before sighing again, becoming a little serious. "It's complicated but...there are reasons why she is loved by her allies and feared by her enemies."

* * *

Shiro swung the door open and scanned the room for the culprit. She saw that most of her customers had vacated the area, which pissed her off even more, all except for the people Kane and Daniel came with but they were preoccupied with fighting the demons and angels who were attacking them. Shiro let out a frustrated sigh, there was no way she was going to get her hands dirty over these clowns. She raised her hand in the air and all the angels and demons froze. She lifted her hand up and the angels and demons followed in suit, fear all in their eyes.

_"How dare you all interrupt my business!" _Her voice was now like there were 5 of her, all pissed off.

She slowly began to close her hand into a fist, the angels and demons screaming bloody murder as she did so. Horrible cracking noises came from their bodies as blood began to drip out of their mouths and ears. She let them stay in that horrible pain for a few seconds as punishment before completely closing her fist, one more crack noise coming from the angels and demons before their bodies became limp. Shiro sighed again, letting her hand fall back down to her side, the bodies of the angels and demons falling to the floor as she did.

"And _that _children, is why you should _never _piss off a witch."

**A littler serious towards the end but overall a success! EXPLANATION TIME! **

**[1] I figured** **that I would need an excuse for having Kane and Daniel put up with each other for so long (they're been together for about 3 years) and having them bonded was what popped into my head. When you're bonded with someone you have to be around them a lot and if you aren't you become weaker and weaker. There are several ways a Reaper can be bonded to someone, how Kane and Daniel are bonded will be my little secret. ;)**

**[2] They're brothers, what did you expect? Besides if I found out my sister was bonded with someone I'd smack her upside the head too!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
